


荔枝

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 女子高中生和大姐姐的爱情故事。





	荔枝

喜欢上一个人究竟要多久？

昴子靠着浴室的玻璃墙开始思考这个问题，她用指尖玩弄着细白手臂上滑落的水珠，把它们推在一起再绞成细流。  
她想起丸子之前送给她冰好的荔枝。  
那个女人是京都出身，聊天到兴头上时音调里总会带着点风雅的尾巴，把心间扫得有点像打喷嚏似的发痒。

丸子，又是丸子。  
她自暴自弃般地把花洒对准了脸。

 

台风后的暴雨总是来得让人措手不及。

昴子抱着书包站在便利店的屋檐下，旁边的自动门感应器随着进出的顾客唱着单调的歌。  
新买的袜子上溅了奔跑时带起的泥浆，早上刚用直板夹烫过的前发受了潮，软趴趴地贴在额头。她本想像班里的男孩子一样，把书包顶在头顶上一溜烟跑回家的，但一想到妙子之后泡的生姜茶，胃里就咕嘟嘟地翻腾。  
这也太糟糕了。

“如果不介意的话…”  
一把透明的长柄伞伸过来，穿着西服套裙的女人正看着昴子笑。  
“要一起走吗？”  
然后被忙不迭点头的女高生逗得笑意更浓。

“这样啊…我们住的地方没有隔很远呢。”  
昴子扭头看她，女人本身就很高挑，加上穿着高跟鞋，就比昴子高了一大截。只要昴子的视线往下挪一两厘米，就能看到被米白色衬衫包裹的高挺胸部。  
她赶紧把视线收回来。

 

女人说自己的名字叫丸子，就在便利店隔壁的公司工作。她的声音不高，还有一点沙哑，像是在炉灶上融化又凝固的焦糖。

丸子性格很好也很健谈，但昴子从中途开始就一个字也听不进去了。她们离得太近，丸子身上的柑橘调香水清楚地在狭窄的空间里传过来，在昴子周围画了一个透明的圆。

“你为什么要送我回来啊？”  
作别的时候昴子问了这个问题，虽然她知道丸子的话百分之一千是出于善良，可她还是问了，像是希望要从这个仅仅相识26分钟的年上同性那里得到什么别的答案。

丸子又笑了，然后露出一个温柔的神情来。  
“你当时像极了我之前看到躲雨的小猫。”  
她给出了第一千零一个答案。

“小鹿乱撞。”  
女孩脑中咻地蹦出了这个词。  
胸口的小鹿蹭蹭这里再踢踢那里，最后找到心尖上最柔软的角落，舒舒服服地躺下来。

“你恋爱了。”  
小鹿说。

 

丸子的公司离昴子的学校不远，不知从何时起，两个人似乎达成了不管谁先结束，只要有时间，都要去对方那里等着一起回家的共识。

这个共识是大概是从昴子开始的，有天丸子下班，看到那个黑发的小姑娘靠在远处的树边，穿过来往的人群直勾勾地盯着她，像是认定了主人的猫。

有时候丸子也会去昴子的学校门口等她，每次在女孩走出校门时，都能看到那个高挑的，有着柔软棕发的女人站在一群少男少女之中，带着又甜又暖的笑容对她挥手。

这天丸子公司要加班，天色眼见着变暗了，她给昴子发条Line：  
今天工作结束很晚，不用等我了。  
那个绿色的小气泡几乎是在发出去的瞬间就显示了已读，然后隔了两分钟，屏幕左边的猫咪头像才磨磨蹭蹭地回了个好吧。

 

思春少女总多情。

昴子回得很早，把自己扔到浴缸里痛痛快快泡了个澡，她把小鸭子在水面上摆成一排，然后又把手边沐浴露的说明书翻来覆去读了几遍，直到指尖的皮肤泡得发白，她还是没有把丸子的脸从脑中赶出去，女人高耸的胸脯幻灯片似的在眼前浮现。  
这太不对劲了。

她一边胡思乱想一边把身体乳涂抹到身上，又一次回味起那条Line。  
昴子在被里抱着手机看聊天记录，丸子今天的这条消息让她想起电视剧里在外工作的丈夫，那自己就是等待对方回家的妻子。

身体乳甜蜜的柑橘味和棉被一起环着她，昴子握着发热的手机哭了起来。

 

爱情的铃声响得有点晚，对于丸子尤其如此。

当她看见便利店前抱着书包的昴子时，她就知道自己栽了，女孩安静地站着，一双眸子在雨雾里格外明亮，看起来像是用花朵捏的妖精。

丸子喜欢看诗，在见到昴子的那一刻，她愿意把所有描写美的句子都送给这个姑娘。

天知道她时如何压抑住擂鼓般的心跳去邀请昴子的，短短十几步的距离对于丸子来说漫长得仿佛可以让一颗星辰从诞生至变为灰烬。

 

天气开始转暖的时候，丸子收到出差回来同事送的一盒荔枝，她几乎是下意识地就给昴子发了line：要来我公司吃点荔枝吗？

丸子下班的时候昴子已经在门口的长椅上坐着了，正把两只脚尖对在一起又分开。  
“来一起吃吧。”

丸子捏开了一颗荔枝的壳，透明的汁水顺着手指一路流下去，她有些手忙脚乱地用纸巾擦掉。  
别擦啊，昴子在心里呐喊着。  
她身体的某一部分开始有些躁动起来。

丸子也在悄悄打量昴子，看着女孩是如何把那些白色的果肉吃进腹里，两瓣樱花色的嘴唇翘起一个诱人的弧度，然后荔枝在齿间汁水淋漓。  
像一个饱含情欲的吻。

在那个，或者是很多个吻于脑内落在别的地方之前，她逼迫自己把视线从昴子那里撕下来。

而此刻，少女正半垂着眼帘吃着荔枝，日光把她的睫羽和鼻梁打出一个深刻的影。

美而不自知最为动人。  
丸子甚至要捧着心脏哀嚎了。

 

昴子做了一个梦，关于那个女人。  
梦里她们十指相交，光裸着身体紧贴着彼此，像两片沾了水的叶子。

丸子的肩触着她，腿贴着她，那些柔软的香气也搂着她。她们的身上披了薄汗，月光从落地窗投到她们交叠的影旁。  
电视机里播放的纪录片，灰白的天空飞过成群的候鸟。它们的叫声仿佛来自另一个世纪。

汗水在女人光滑的皮肤上蒸发，这让丸子看起来像一块潮湿的玉。  
然后她醒了。

 

丸子讨厌梅雨季节。  
雨滴卷了尘土在水洼里溅起气泡，褶皱的水流沿着路面顺流而下，铅灰色的雨云压得让人心慌。  
她打开自己的皮包，翻出来一大堆零碎的小物品，却怎么都找不到那把折叠伞。  
雨更大了。

当丸子走出公司的时候，她很快就看到了那个小姑娘。昴子举了一把透明的伞，摊开的水滴透过伞面在脸上投下斑驳的影，此刻她正隔着人流对丸子招手。

“我就知道你没带伞！”女孩的声音仿佛顺着叶片落进池塘的露珠。  
“擦擦吧。”她递过一块绣着荔枝的手帕，眉眼间的褶皱俏皮的很。

丸子感觉自己变成了一块黄油，融化在昴子炽热而青涩的温柔里。

在走到家门口时，丸子伸手抓住了准备转身少女的手腕，对方耳廓的红晕被细心地收进眼底。  
“要上来坐坐吗？”  
她听到自己说。

梅雨季节也许不那么令人厌恶。

 

丸子在昴子脱下湿漉漉的白袜后吻了她，女孩的唇很薄，她们的舌在齿间追逐着，当舔过口腔黏膜的时候，昴子发出了奶猫式的轻哼，此时她赤裸的脚在大理石地面上留下沾水的足迹。

和丸子的接吻的感觉不一样，简直太不一样了。

没有在胸部和臀上乱摸的手，也没有汗臭或古龙水的味道，昴子在心中把这个吻与那些和男孩们的吻对比着，它不粗暴也不着急，更像是一个通道，把两人的情感用唇舌连接起来。

昴子在玄关里推起丸子的毛衣下摆，然后亲吻她侧腰的软肉，“好痒。”丸子笑着躲闪开，内衣包裹的柔软乳房随动作而晃动着。

女孩把脸埋在她的胸部和堆起的毛衣里，丸子闻起来像一只诱人的橘子，她的脸上泛起红晕，柔软的棕色卷发有些蓬乱的披下来，她们的身高差让昴子正好埋进丸子漂亮的乳肉里，她把蕾丝内衣拨到一边，用舌将挺立的红樱舔得闪着水光。

昴子没有和女孩子做过，但丸子的存在让每一步变成了所以然。她是那么的柔软，每一寸肌肤都透着香甜的包容。  
对这样的丸子，做什么大概都会被原谅。

她们一路纠缠到了客厅，昴子掀起丸子裹紧的西装裙，然后将黑色丝袜脱下半截卡在膝弯，隔着蕾丝的底裤用指尖摩挲她的私处，让丸子脱力般地把头靠在沙发上。

女人因为羞耻和快感发出细弱的呻吟：白色的高领毛衣被推至领口，内衣的钢圈托着柔软可观的胸部，乳尖艳丽地挺立在空气里，两腿被弯折起来靠近双肩，白嫩的腿根和臀部都暴露在外，脚上却还穿着尖细的高跟鞋。  
“别…别看。”她狭长的眼睛里噙了泪，脸颊泛着红，无力地拒绝着。

这太色情了，昴子不受控制地联想到曾经偷看的成人电影。  
她把手指伸到丸子的嘴里，去玩弄女人柔软的舌，然后把那条蕾丝的底裤卡在腿根，将湿漉漉的手指插进丸子身体里。蜜穴里的湿热得吓人，也软得惊人，女孩故意搅动手指，发出下流的水声，丸子用手捂住脸，发出小声的嘤咛，声音也像沾了糖一样，甜得化不开。

昴子爱极了这样的感觉，越是让丸子害羞的事情，越能激起她想去探索的欲望，一步步逼近女人的底线让她体会到久违的快乐。

她把手抽出来，用舌头舔弄那个可怜兮兮地滴着水的穴口，然后吸吮充血的花核，昴子的动作幅度很大，唾液和体液蹭在精巧的鼻尖上。她用舌模仿着性交的动作抽插，然后从上到下仔细地舔弄，在丸子绷紧柔软的腿根时，一股脑地将高潮时流出的蜜汁全部吞进腹里。

而女人这时已经失了神：快感来得太过猛烈，让她软得像滩秋水，卷翘的睫羽上挂了泪珠，珊瑚色的口红晕出嘴角，她的胸口，两颊，耳廓，甚至圆圆的鼻头都泛着粉红，柔软的腿根上覆了层薄汗，整个人看起来像块可口的甜点。

昴子伸手把女人从沾着体液和汗水的衣服里解放出来，也快速脱掉自己的：女孩极瘦且四肢修长，细白的皮肤贴着排列精致的骨，墨色的头发披下来正好遮住小巧的乳房，这时她正用纤细的胳膊搂着丸子的脖颈，把沾在唇上的体液撒娇般的蹭到女人脸上。

外面雨下得急，丸子柑橘味的汗水蒸发掉，摸上去又软又凉。昴子抚过她闪着光的棕色卷发，棉花般柔软的胸部和唇角的小痣。女人轻轻地咬住她的指尖，她笑起来的样子很好看，眉眼弯弯，鼻梁上还会皱起两道纹。

她再次吻上丸子的唇，她们赤裸着身体，在昏暗的起居室紧紧拥抱，窗外是大雨滂沱。  
昴子把鼻尖埋在丸子的脖颈，屋檐上的水滴下落让她安心。女人身上有微弱的汗水气息，在昴子看来是化不开的甜。

她又想起丸子之前送她的荔枝来。

 

END


End file.
